


Desire

by Ctsk



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Yukina (BanG Dream!), F/F, Multi, Omorashi, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Lisa (BanG Dream!), Top Sayo (BanG Dream!), okay some shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ctsk/pseuds/Ctsk
Summary: Just YukiSayoLisa againBut this time its Yukina bottoming and with piss involved.No piss drinking tho
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written a while ago.

"Lisa."

Yukina's steady voice fumbles for a moment as she looks over at the other girl, her eyes pleading. She gulps at the knowing look in Lisa's eyes. Lisa only giggles, her actions not faltering even the slightest bit under Yukina's pleading look.

Yukina tensed up as she reached over to take the can of coffee from Lisa's hands. To the outside world, Lisa was innocently caring for Yukina. Yet Yukina herself knew. She knew her motives, what that smile held.

How did this even happen

Yukina carefully drank the can of coffee, taking slow small sips. Doing her best to ignore the throbbing in her lower half, she briefly acknowledges Sayo returning to the practice room. She vaguely hears Sayo say something to Ako and Rinko, before walking over to where Yukina and Lisa were. She leans over to grab her bag and guitar, pausing for a slight second. Making sure she was blocking everything from Ako and Rinko, Sayo smiles smugly.

That was the only form of warning. Yukina barely widened her eyes, did not even have time to move away to avoid it, before Sayo discreetly presses a hand harshly against Yukina's clothed bladder, eliciting a sudden gasp and whimper from the songstress's lips. Yukina hunched over in her seat, hiding her bright red face from everyone as she shivered.

That was an hour ago.

Yukina was now squirming in Sayo's lap. Her back facing Sayo, her front facing Lisa. Watching as the other two girls made out. Soft moans could be heard from both girls as they pushed the limits of their lungs, prolonging the kiss as long as they could. Sandwiched in between them both, Yukina could do nothing. Her breath hitched as Sayo's wandering hands came to slip under her shirt, grabbing a hold of her breasts and giving them a harsh pinch. Squeezing her eyes shut, Yukina whimpers, arching her back from the mere pleasure of the action. 

As quickly as the hands came, it was equally as quickly gone. Yukina whined as she shifted her body again, opening her eyes only to see Lisa reaching over to the nightstand. Her eyes widened as she realised what Lisa was getting from the stand.

"Lisa.....I-i can't...."

"Hmm?" Lisa smiled, ignoring Yukina's plea, pushing the glass of water right up against Yukina's lips. Sayo only lets out a laugh, as she lightly draws circles on Yukina's stomach. Her nails dragging along her skin, a touch just barely there. She was clearly enjoying the sight of the vocalist squirming.

"Go on Yukina." Sayo leaned in and whispered right beside Yukina's ears, breath tickling her neck and sending shivers down her spine. With no other choice, Yukina shamefully takes the glass, gulping down the water. She feels her lower half throb even more than it was already, and the thought itself sends her arousal and embarassment sky rocketing.

"Mmn good girl." Lisa praised, leaning in to leave a kiss on Yukina's forehead. Yukina whined, shoving a hand in between her legs. She desperately pressed anagsint her hands, the soaked thin fabric of her panties being the only thing seperating her hand and her pussy. Her whimpering only got louder as Sayo grabs her wrist, firmly pulling it away from her crotch with no hesitation.

"S-sayo...ple-please...." She begs, her voice shaking. She presses her thighs together, trying to stop her release.

"You know the rules Yukina, You did not ask to do that, did you now? When did you ever get permission to use your hands?" Sayo's low voice by her ear only drags out more whines from deep inside her. She might as well just speak in whines at this point, with everything Lisa and Sayo were doing to her.

"Sayo......"

"Open your legs, Yukina." Sayo sternly said.

Yukina hesitated, trying to deny it all, refusing to comply. Her cheeks were burning at this entire scene, flushed from embarrassment, yet her eyes were filled with desire and need, betraying her actions. She was just begging to be ruined, begging for this, begging for the humiliation. She wanted all this, to be pleasured into oblivion, fucked senseless and exhausted.

"Yukina." The warning tone from Sayo only made shiver again, her own wetness pooling in her underwear. She hesitantly opened her legs, leaning back against Sayo as she does so. Lisa only tutted at the sight, her hands grabbing Yukina's thighs and forcing them further apart. 

"Lisa!!" Yukina squeals, desperately trying to close her legs. Yet Lisa held firm, not allowing Yukina to even move her legs. Pressing Yukina's legs down using her own legs, Lisa pressed her fingers against Yukina's pussy, rubbing it through the cloth. A pleased smile plastered across her face, all as Yukina felt herself losing it.

"Yukina, you're so wet already!"

Yukina bit her lip as Lisa dragged her hands to the hem of her panties. Pausing it there, her eyes came up to meet Yukina's eyes, the unspoken question hanging off her lips. Yukina sucked in some air, feeling herself getting wetter at the sultry look on Lisa face. She jerkily nods her head, signaling to Lisa her permission. 

Behind her, Sayo's lips attach itself to her neck. Her teeth grazing the skin, making itself known. Down below, Lisa was removing her panties, exposing her pussy to cold air. Sayo slipped her hand back under Yukina's shirt, twisting and pinching her nipples. She gripped onto the towel under them as she felt herself struggling to hold in everything.

A breathy moan escaped from her lips as Sayo trailed a hand down to press on her bladder, causing her whole body to jerk. Lisa swirled her finger around her entrance, feeling her soft labia. Without any warning, Lisa shoves a finger into Yukina's pussy.

Yukina barely managed to slap her hands over her mouth, muffling the screams that were building up inside of her. Sayo bit down hard on Yukina's neck as she pinched her nipple and Lisa pressed on her bladder again. She could feel her tears forming from the overwhelming feel of everything together. Her mind was clouded in lust and pleasure. She was squirming, every touch and action on her felt like an electric shock.

Sayo sighed as she pulls her hands from under Yukina's shirt. She comes up to wrap her hands around Yukina's wrists. Yanking her hands away from her mouth, Sayo presses them firmly into the bed, restricting her actions. 

Lisa slides a second finger into Yukina's pussy, rubbing against her walls. She watched in amusement as her actions slowly destroyed Yukina, piece by piece. Sayo leans in again, a low murmur meeting Yukina's ears.

"Dont move your hands."

She presses them down to emphasise her words, before letting one hand go. She reaches over to the nightstand for the drawers, knowing exactly which drawer the bottles of water were kept. pulling out a new bottle, her other hand came to wrap around Yukina's front, opening the bottle. Bringing it up to Yukina's lips, she hums in amusement. 

"You can use your hands to hold the bottle. Just be quick baby, finish the whole bottle. I want your hands back in place when you're done, you got it?" 

"Sayo p-please......"

Sayo pushes the bottle again, not saying anything. She could feel Yukina whimper in defeat, her hands moving up shakily to clasp the bottle. She slowly drinks it, squirming slightly at the feel of herself getting even fuller.

Yukina barely keeps her hands steady as Lisa curls her fingers, pressing harshly against her walls. She continues gulping down the water, feeling her bladder fill even more than it already was. She was on the verge of everything, on the verge of breaking down, yet a voice in the back told her to be a good girl and hold it all in. With how shaky her hands were, water had spilled over and trailed down her chin. She gulped in air as she returned the bottle to Sayo's waiting hand, obediently moving her hands back where Sayo held it.

Lisa giggled as the sight of Yukina struggling to keep everything in. Her thumb came to brush against her clit, drawing out a scream from Yukina as her hips jerked upwards from the surprise. Sayo, to no ones shock, quickly pressed Yukina's hips down, restricting her movement. Yukina's hand gripped desperately at the towel, pulling it upwards as she tried to compose herself. Her breathing was heavy, her eyes screwed shut, arousal only pooling more and more in Lisa's palm.

"P-please......i cant..........please le- let me......."

Yukina begged, squirming in her place. Her breathing was ragged and fast, moans were slipping out in between whines, her face flushed so red, and her sweat and tears trailing down her cheeks. She couldn't take this anymore, she had to let go. She needed to let go.

Lisa presses on Yukina's bladder again as she increases the speed of her thrusting hands. The thumbs come to rub against Yukina periodically, pressing hard on her clit. Sayo brought her hands back to Yukina's breast, clamping her nipples in between two fingers as she played with it, rolling and pinching it. Yukina screamed from everything, feeling the firsts of her piss leak out.

"Li-LISA!! SAYO!!" Yukina's hips jerked against Lisa's touch, upper body twisting around its place, her mind melding together all the sensations. She could barely differentiate who was doing what, her mind was so clouded, her senses were overfilling. Her words were turning incoherent, her mouth seemed to forget how to produce any proper words but Lisa and Sayo's names.

"Go on, let go baby. You can piss now, you've done a good job." Sayo murmured, letting her lips brush against Yukina's ears. "You've been so obedient, Yukina, you desrve to piss now, go on, piss on my hands." Lisa smiled, learning in on the other side as well. She presses her hand on Yukina's bladder as she trails kisses on Yukina's neck.

Yukina whimpers as she lets herself go, her piss gushing out. Lisa's hand on her bladder only added more pleasure, her fingers in her pussy still rubbing against her walls as she released. She could feel her piss pooling below her, the warmth also staining her thighs. There was just so much liquid, so much to release. She only shuddered as it gushed out, herhead slightly hurting from everything.

Lisa thrusts her fingers in and out faster, bringing Yukina higher and higher as she slowly stops pissing. Yukina knows she wasn't given permission to cum, a voice at the back of her head so clearly telling her to be obedient. She squirms in her place, moaning loudly, no longer trying to restrain herself. 

And then someone tells her to cum.

Her mind already unable to differentiate sense. She can't tell what's going on anymore. She cums, screaming her girlfriends' names into the room, feeling her orgasm tearing through her. It rushes through her like a tsunami, wrecking her into a pathetic mess. Her slick coating her thighs, her throat dry, her hands pulling on the towel. She was trembling from head to toe, her tears spilling over from pleasure. Her head thrown back, right against Sayo's shoulder.

Everything finally slows down, as Yukina gasps for air. She could feel the hand being removed from her throbbing pussy, and arms wrapping around her. She slumps into the arms, unable to move anything. Her arms and legs felt ridiculously heavy, weighting down like a ragdoll. She could only let her girlfriends move her, not even knowing what they were doing anymore.

The last thing Yukina feels is two light kisses on her forehead, before she gives in to the exhaustion.


End file.
